An aerosol container is a product in which contents, e.g. chemical agents, cleaning agents, or hair treating agents, that are sealed inside a container main body together with a propellant are ejected in the form of e.g. atomized or foamed liquid by downwardly pressing a stem part which protrudes in a state where it is biased by a spring in a valve-embedded part of a mounting cap that seals the container main body.
Also, various applicator-equipped aerosol containers have been developed as a hair treating agent-ejecting aerosol container including: an aerosol main body in which a hair treating agent and a propellant are contained; and an applicator that includes a comb-teeth part and that is attached to an upper end section of the aerosol main body via a cap part (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In these conventional applicator-equipped aerosol containers, a pressing force is applied to a finger-placing part provided to the applicator, and thereby, the stem part is pressed downward by means of the applicator, thus causing a hair treating agent, such as a hair dye agent, to jet out and the jetted hair dye agent etc. to be fed from the aerosol main body toward the comb-teeth part. Further, such aerosol containers are configured so that: the hair dye agent etc. fed from the aerosol main body is ejected from e.g. an ejection opening opened in a comb-teeth base part of the comb-teeth part and preferably to an inner region surrounded by a plurality of comb teeth; and the hair dye agent etc. can be applied to the hair while combing the hair with the comb teeth.